Beautiful in White
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: It's finally here - the big day for Zootopia's beloved bunny and fox! As the couple are preparing to walk down the aisle, thoughts and trials may stand in their way - but what is true love without a few bumps along the road? And of course, having the one you cherish to stand by your side. A Nick x Judy songfic based on Shane Filan's Beautiful in White.


_This fanfic is dedicated first and foremost to two dear friends:_ **The Raconteur (Victory's Raconteur)** _and_ **iiroseii (Victory's Wonder)** , _whom I've said time and before: they are very much Nick and Judy as I know them to be. They met here on FanFiction, fell in love and tied the knot early this December, so my heartiest congratulations go out to them. Wishing you two all the best!_

 _A shout-out also goes to_ **Periosha** _and_ **Kuro Rakka Shimo** _, for their advice on providing the details for the ceremony that you're about to witness. Couldn't have finished this without you guys, so thank you._

 _And with that said, happy reading!  
_

* * *

 _ **~ Zootopia: Beautiful in White~**_

 _ **Not sure if you know this**_

 _ **But when we first met**_

 _ **I got so nervous**_

 _ **I couldn't speak**_

"So, Carrots…" said Nick. "Nice weather we're having today, right? Perfect day for a walk and all." He put an arm around Judy's shoulder, holding her close as they sat inside the open and dainty gazebo.

The bunny gave Nick a playful grin, before lightly punching him on the shoulder. "It's _raining_ , Wilde."

"And that is why I'll never be on the weather forecast team." They watched the light patter of showers falling softly all around them. There was a cool breeze in the air, mingled with the scent of morning rain, fresh grass and wet soil.

For Judy, that was one of her favourite smells in the world – right next to being with a certain dumb fox. She closed her eyes and sighed, breathing in both the rain and the warm, earthy musk of Nick's fur.

"Carrots? You okay?" She glanced up to see Nick with a sheepish look on his face. "Look, I'm sorry I botched up our date. I know I should've just taken you to the movies. This walk in the park thing was pretty stupid…"

Judy shook her head, smiling. "You didn't ruin anything, Nick. In fact, I love it."

"You do?"

"Mm-hmm. Couldn't have asked for a better date. Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around the fox in a tight hug.

"Er… okay? Last time I checked, it's still raining, and we're not going anywhere until it stops," said Nick.

"I know. It means I get to spend more time with you."

"Aw geez, Carrots. You really do see the brighter side of things, don't you?"

They brought their noses up together, nuzzling each other until their lips locked in a tender and passionate kiss.

 _ **In that very moment**_

 _ **I found the one and**_

 _ **My life had found its missing piece**_

When they pulled apart, Nick looked as though he had something caught in his throat. He took a deep breath. "Alright. How corny do you want me to get?"

"Corny?" asked Judy. "What d'you mean?"

Right there and then, Nick stood up in front of Judy.

And got down on one knee.

"Nick…" Judy's paws went straight to her lips, her eyes widening as Nick fished inside his pockets.

"Carrots, we've been together for whatsit, about a year now? You've always been the best partner a fox could possibly have. And when I say _partner_ , I mean it both in the professional and personal sense. I'll never stop loving you, and tax exemptions aside; I want to spend the rest of my life living with my favourite sly bunny. So, how's about making it official?"

At first, she thought there was a twinkling star nestled in his paw. It turned out to be a silver ring, glistening and tiny enough to rest on her finger.

 _ **So as long as I live, I'll love you**_

 _ **Will have and hold you**_

 _ **You look so beautiful in white**_

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you son of a–"

"Ah, so we're getting to full names now? Excellent! Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?"

Tears were welling up in the bunny's beautiful lavender eyes. She blinked, shaking her head fiercely.

"Come on, Carrots. You know you want to."

 _I wasn't going to cry in front of him when it happened!_ Judy thought. _But still…_ She hiccoughed a little, wiping her nose and managed a small nod.

"Yes."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. Think I'm going a little deaf in one ear."

Both Nick and Judy laughed, with the latter throwing herself into his arms and squealing into his chest. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

If anyone had been passing by the park, they would have noticed a fox and a bunny hugging each other and spinning around dizzily, like two dancers lost in their own world. Only the rain bore witness to the couple sharing a warm found kiss inside their safe and enclosed haven.

 _ **And from now till my very last breath**_

 _ **This day I'll cherish**_

 _ **You look so beautiful in white tonight**_

Judy's heart skipped a beat as Nick gently slid the ring onto her finger. After another round of embracing and kisses, a wave of excitement spread through the bunny's thoughts. She turned to Nick.

"Oh gosh! Who should we tell first? Well, I guess my parents, obviously. But then there's also my brothers and sisters. And there's Fru-Fru, and Finnick – Nick, you have to tell Finnnick for sure! Maybe we could let some of the ZPD in on the secret, but then, you know how word spreads around. And the planning! There's so much to be done for our big day."

"Don't you worry your whiskers one bit, Carrots. I've got most of that covered. In fact…" A grin spread across Nick's face. "I might have found us the right pastor for the job."

"Who?"

"Why, Flash of course!"

Judy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right? The same Flash who works at the DMV?"

"Yup. Didn't I tell you before? Flash also does services for sloth church. He's a great hit at weddings. Knows how to make the memories truly _last forever_."

"Nicholas, so help me. If you get Flash to be our pastor, I'm booking us a cruise for our honeymoon, and we're getting on it," said Judy.

"Really? Consider it done then."

"Then I'm dumping you overboard, right in the middle of the ocean. And you can swim all the way home!"

"Woah. Did you say _ocean_? I mean, roger that, Carrots!"

* * *

 _ **What we have is timeless**_

 _ **My love is endless**_

 _ **And with this ring I say to the world**_

Judy sat at the dressing table, breathless and lost for words. In the mirror, she saw a bunny in a wedding dress staring right back at her. Yet she could hardly recognize herself.

 _Is that really me?_ _Six months ago, Nick proposed to me in the rain. Now… Now I can't believe it! We're so close to taking that next big step._

"Judy? Sweetheart, are you done?" There was a knock on the door. "Your father's almost freaking out. We're about to start in twenty minutes. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom."

As Bonnie Hopps entered the room, the first thing she saw was her daughter. Nothing could prepare her for the tears to come, or running over to hold onto her child one more time, as though she refused to let her go.

"Oh Mom… You're gonna make me cry… I'll still come back and visit for the holidays, yeah? Nothing's going to change that."

"Judy… My little bun-bun, all grown up and looking so beautiful. I'm so proud of you!" She paused as Judy clutched at her chest while trying to catch a few quick breaths. "Sweetie, are you okay? Is the dress too tight?"

"No. I'm fine, Mom. Just… Feeling a little nervous, that's all."

To Judy's surprise, Bonnie sat down on an armchair and beckoned her to come over. She felt the years turn backwards as she nestled in her mother's lap, being rocked and snuggled up just like when she was a kid.

Both them were doing their best to hold it in, for each other's sake.

"I know. I had the same excited-scared combo when I married your father. But it's only a ceremony. It's just like you said: nothing's going to change. You'll go on and have a family of your own someday. Besides, your father and I think Nick's a swell guy. We're happy to have him as part of the Hopps clan!"

"Mom…" Judy wiped her eyes, smiling as she buried her face in her mother's fuzzy cheeks. "Thank you for everything."

"It's okay. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom."

Bonnie smoothened out a crease in her daughter's gown. "Oh my! Let's hop to it! I can't have my daughter walking down the aisle looking less than her best!"

That made Judy chuckle as both of them went back to the dressing table. _I bet Nick's feeling the same way I do right now_ , she thought.

* * *

 _ **You're my every reason**_

 _ **You're all that I believe in**_

 _ **With all my heart, I mean every word**_

The wide-open meadows of Bunnyburrow were brimming with laughter, excited murmurs and occasionally a few sniffles from the crowd of seated guests. Right in the centre stood a dais, built specially for today's event and all decked out in white and golden trains of ribbons.

Nick stood at the bottom of the steps, fingering the cuffs on his white tux. He turned to look at his best man, Finnick.

"Relax, Wilde, you're freaking me out! And remember…" The fennec fox nudged him on the shin. "Keep smiling!"

Armed with a sheepish grin, Nick gazed out at the audience.

It took a great effort for him to keep his legs from turning into melting popsicles.

The whole of Bunnyburrow seemed to have turned up, though most of them were Judy's extended family and friends. They had even filled up the groom's side, which Nick was fine with the arrangements.

To be fair, he only had Finnick – who'd been looking out for him like a dad for as long as he could remember.

But today, the fox was gaining a whole new family, and nothing could make him feel more belonged.

He'd even agreed with Judy to have the wedding take place in her hometown, away from the hustle of Zootopia. The last thing both of them wanted was to host the wedding of the century. Even so, news would certainly spread once someone spotted Chief Bogo and a group of officers from the ZPD who had occupied the front row of the groom's side.

"Give me a hustle or a stakeout any day of the week," whispered Nick. "I don't think I can do this. Hey buddy? How fast d'you think I can pull a runner? Kidding! Just kidding!" he added hastily.

"Dude, seriously. Stop embarrassing me!" Finnick growled through gritted teeth. "Besides, some of the hustles we pulled off were far more dangerous than any sappy old wedding. No offense."

Nick sighed. "No, you're right. I just… Finn, do you think I'm ready? I know we haven't spoken much since I joined the ZPD–"

Finnick held up a paw.

"Look. I may not like the idea of you being a cop and affecting my job. But you're still my pal. And it's clear that this bunny here means the world to you. What I'm really trying to say: if she can make you happy, then I'm happy for you too."

He extended his paw, which Nick grasped in a grateful handshake.

"Thanks, Finn." Nick shook himself, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

The fennec fox smiled. "Good, 'cause here she comes."

As if on cue, all the guests rose as one. Everyone turned to look at the back of the reception, where a rustic arch stood decked in white curtains and summer flowers. A quartet of felines dressed in suits – three snow leopards holding violins and a panther with a cello – started to play the Canon.

First to lead the procession were some of Judy's married siblings – her sisters with their husbands, and brothers with their wives. Arm-in-arm they walked, forming a single line past the arch and down the aisle until they found their seats.

Then a series of "awwws" followed from the crowd as it came to a little bunny girl's turn, scattering pink rose petals down the aisle as she trotted along.

The string music was slowly rising into a joyful and melodious crescendo.

And lo and behold, there she was.

* * *

 _ **So as long as I live, I'll love you**_

 _ **Will have and hold you**_

 _ **You look so beautiful in white**_

All eyes were now on Judy as she made her way down the aisle, with her father Stu holding her by the hand. She was wearing a sleeveless wedding dress, a closely fitted bodice and layered tulle skirt. Simple and modest, yet every aspect brought out the best of her slender figure. And to top it off, she carried a bouquet of roses, while a pair of pearl-white satin gloves came up to her elbows.

She looked like a princess; beautiful in white and ethereal with every step she took closer to him.

 _No_ , thought Nick, smiling. _She's an angel. My angel._

 _ **And from now till my very last breath**_

 _ **This day I'll cherish**_

 _ **You look so beautiful in white tonight**_

By the time Judy had reached the front, emotions were running high. Stu was doing his best to keep the waterworks from bursting. Nick watched with swelling pride as his beautiful bride gave her parents one last hug.

"I love you guys," she whispered.

Seeing the three of them together made Nick remember his mother all of a sudden. How he wished she were still alive, thinking how she would've been delighted to see her son walking down the aisle with a daughter-in-law…

Sniffling, Nick choked back a lump in his throat, turning quickly to the side. On his left, seated closer to the aisle, he could see a pair of timber wolves he knew all too well. They winked as they saw Nick, giving the fox a thumbs-up sign. The brown wolf even had his arm around his white partner's shoulder.

And seated next to the wolves, a sandy-brown wolf cub was waving, her blue eyes wide with excitement. "Hi Uncle Nick! Hi Miss Judy!" she called out.

They waved back at her.

 _ **And if a daughter is what our future holds**_

 _ **I hope she has your eyes**_

 _ **Finds love like you and I did**_

Once Stu and Bonnie had returned to their seats, Nick had his arm around Judy's, giving her a gentle nudge.

"Shall we?" Judy smiled. The hardest part was almost over.

"Right back at you, Carrots."

 _ **And when she falls in love, we'll let her go**_

 _ **I'll walk her down the aisle**_

 _ **She'll look so beautiful in white**_

They made their way up the steps, guided towards the makeshift stage. And right in the centre, where a podium awaited them, stood –

"Nick! You can't be serious!" hissed Judy. Her right foot was starting to thump impatiently.

"Sorry hon. Tried my best, but I couldn't get a last-minute replacement. Besides, Mr. Hundred Yard Dash owes us for that speeding stunt we busted him for, remember?"

Judy loosened her strangling grip on Nick's paw, heaving a sigh. "Fine. But if he starts putting our guests to sleep, you're officially spending our first night together on the couch."

Nick said nothing, but kept on smiling as he and Judy approached the waiting sloth. Trading in his green dress shirt and blue tie for a formal suit and bowtie, Flash looked almost like a waiter instead of a pastor. He had his DMV mug resting on the podium, which he painstakingly, slowly took a gulp from before setting it down.

"Waaiit for it…" said Nick.

It felt like an eternity before Flash cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved… We are… gathered… here… today… to witness the union of this fox and bunny in holy matrimony. If anyone has just cause why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold their peace."

A hushed silence immediately followed, although you could say it was more of a dumbfounded shock. Was Flash actually speaking at a normal pace?

Judy blinked as she took the moment to quietly approach the podium. "Flash, are you… okay?" There was an eager look in the sloth's usual droopy eyes, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why… yes. I am doing just well. Congratulations to both of you, by the way."

"Er, thank you?" said Judy.

"And that there's the lesson of the day, folks. Never underestimate a sloth," Nick pointed out quickly, which led to laughter from the crowd.

After they had exchanged their vows and rings, now came the moment of truth.

 _ **So as long as I live, I'll love you**_

 _ **Will have and hold you**_

 _ **You look so beautiful in white**_

"Do you, Nicholas Wilde, take Judith Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Judith Hopps, take Nicholas Wilde to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power… vested in me… I now pronounce you… husband and wife. You may now… kiss your bride."

The whole hall erupted into cheers and applause as they watched the newlywed couple seal the deal.

* * *

 _ **And from now till my very last breath**_

 _ **This day I'll cherish**_

 _ **You look so beautiful in white tonight**_

Moments later, the stage was now theirs. Judy and Nick were getting ready to perform their first dance, and she gazed out into the crowd. Her parents were holding each other's paws, looking like the proudest couple in the room. Gideon Grey had waved at her, and she could have sworn she heard Chief Bogo from one of the front rows, telling a sniffling Clawhauser to pull himself together, although the tough buffalo was wiping away what he strongly argued were "manly tears".

She let her forehead rest snugly against Nick's, just swaying with her husband to the music. His voice tickled the tip of her ear, soft enough only for her to listen and relish.

"What's on your mind, Carrots?"

"I wish this moment could last forever," Judy whispered back.

"See? Told you it was a good idea to get Flash as our pastor."

"Clever fox." She let Nick twirl her around and give her a dip, before pulling him back into their dance. "How did you get Flash up to speed anyway?"

"Between you and me? Turns out when you give a sloth an extra dose of caffeine, the sugar rush kicks in like crazy. Just fast enough to look like everything's regular to the untrained eye."

Shaking her head, Judy grinned up at Nick. "You've done some crazy things, Slick Nick. But this one? Well, it certainly takes the cake."

"Anything for you, Carrots. You know, I once heard it said, but I guess it's true: You'll do crazy things for someone – when you're in love."

He leaned in to kiss Judy on the forehead. Blushing, she brought her head up, locking lips with his as they savoured the moment and each other's presence.

"Boy, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mrs. Hopps-Wilde," said Nick.

"Judy Hopps-Wilde?" She let the words rest on her tongue, smiling. "I like the sound of that already."

 _ **You look so beautiful in white tonight**_

The next chapter of their story was just about to begin.

 **~The End~  
**

* * *

 _The song used in this fic is_ Beautiful in White _by Shane Filan - which also seems to borrow bits and pieces from the musical piece I mentioned: Canon in D._

 _And with that, I bid you readers adieu, and I'll see you in my next update!_

"Always believe in your stories"

~ Wind


End file.
